Electrifying! Power Up!
by RedMettaur16
Summary: What if pinkie pie was out to destroy everyone and turn everyone into cupcakes and only elecman could stop her! Cupcakes Megaman


"The year 200X. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority of robotics, Dr. Light, Elecman is a robot designed to control energy usage."

Then one day, the evil Dr. Wily had tried to take over the world, and with help from others, the world was saved. But then, one day...

It was a normal day for the gang, but suddenly, roll shouted: "MEGA MAAAN!" Elec man couldn't see mega man, so he answered to Roll with the simple word: "What?" "Elecman! Bad news! Some pony has been going around destroying everyone for their schemes to destroy the world!" roll replied. "Wait..." said elecman, remembering...

*sudden remembering of something on the news*  
On the news: "Pinkie pie = Gruesome! Rainbow dash killed and made into cupcake by pinkie pie"  
Cutman: What! THAT HAPPENED! *starting to fall apart*  
Iceman: Listen up, we're all trembling, sir, but pull yourself together!  
Elecman: Oh, if she does this again; she will be cut until she's -!  
*SNAP BACK TO REALITY*

In his brain, elecman comments a note on his flashback. "And then, cutman fell into a depression..." He shook hiself out of it, not wanting to remember that day.

"Roll! I suspect who is doing this." Replied Elecman, after a flashback. "Well, who did?" Asked Roll. But their conversation was cut short by Cutman crying, after hearing what had happened. But he was soothed by fireman. "Elecman! Why don't we destroy that idiot, together!" asked Fireman, but elecman replied "I don't think so Fireman... I wanna be a hero. Besides, you helped get the last shot off wily!" "Fiiine..." Said fireman.

"PREPARE TO BE ENERGIZED!" Elecman said.

Meanwhile, at ponyville...

"HAHAHA! These stupid ponies will be noting but stupid little cupcakes!" Pinkie said, planning her attacks.

The words were overheard in her basement prison she built. "Who will ever same us! I can't even stop her!" Said Celestia, tied up, weighed down and locked behind bars AND a cage. "I dunno..." Said Twilight. Fluttershy was thinking to herself, though. She thought: "Will I ever live? I still don't wanna remember that news story, or-" and she broke down. "D-dashie..." she said, sobbing. Derpy tried to slide a muffin to fluttershy, who was across from her cage. "All I need is to have my foal..." Derpy moaned, hiding her stomach with her wing.

But at the cliffs of ponyville was a mysterious guy... He had a yellow scarf, but he seemed unfamiliar. Who is it?

Back with elecman, there was a cave where he HAD to enter if he was going to succeed in saving equestia. "Oh deary..." He said, as he entered. There, he saw a hiding ponyville citizen, trying to escape the madness, resting in a corner near the enterance for him. But, it wasn't just anypony... It was Derpy. Then, Elecman decided to call Ice man. "Iceman, can you bring this pony to the lab? I don't want her to be hurt..." Elecman asked. "Anytime!" replied iceman.

So elecman waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until ice man came.

"Oh, your poor thing. I'll bring you to light!" Iceman said, picking up derpy, carrying her to dr. lights base. "Be caeful, okay, young eskimo...? *derpy said to ice man with puppy eyes. "I'll be fine." Replied iceman, as the two continued on their way.

As elecman traversed the cave, he met a few foes, but all were defeated the same, with one hit with his thunder bolt. "Hmph. Weaklings..." elecman said to himself after he defeated his 5th one without a sweat. He wasn't even hurt 1% by the time he found near the exit. "What was this point? I'm tired now... I better rest and recharge." elecman told himself. As he went out, he found a secret area dug in the side of a ledge, and he went there to rest. It was just a nook dug by people. Heck, he found someone living there. He was friendly and let him hide in his base. "Pinkie is out for me..." the man said. "Wait, she's out for all of us! This is dislightening by the second..." Elecman said. "Mind if I rest here?" he asked. "Fine with me..." The man said. Who was the man? He was too scared of what the next move was for pinkie to ask who he was... Also, the boy reminded him of the guy who defeated discord back 1 year. Is that that guy? He even asked him where derpy was before he almost broke to shreds. "Wait... Are you the hero from discord's evil reins?" Elecman asked. "Are you... Camwood?"

The mystery man was silent. "I-you-" He stuttured over her words before looking down and saying "yes..."

Elecman couldn't believe it. He had met the one to save the world from discord's rein to destroy the universe. "Can you came on my gleaming quest?" Elecman asked our hero from discord. "Well, if she's out to destroy all life, I'm in! The both put their hands in, to begin to start their adventure. "We better get resting." Said Camwood.

Back at ponyville, thinks were getting scary for the people who lived there. Already has Rarity had her time to be turned into a cupcake. And so had Big Macintosh. Twilight and fluttershy just sobbed. Cheerilee tried to stop them, but failed and whimpered to herself.

"Don't worry, fellow ponykind... I may rescue you along with the hero..." Said the mysterious scarfed man, looking at the town from the cliff he was before. "You will be free again, and that pinkie will be dead..." He muttered to himself, letting his yellow scarf blow in the light breeze of the chilly wind. Little did he know that the so called other mystery man now found "Camwood" was with our main hero, slayer of discord from his evil plans...

But he didn't know that yet.

Later, the two heros had found themselves on a tall mountain between them and ponyville. "We better get climbing, elecman!" said camwood, with a hint of justice in his voice. As the two climbed, and climbed, and climbed, Elecman was getting worried over ponyville. Were they save? Were they too late? Were they too weak?

"I wonder," Said elecman. "Will we win? Will ponyville be safe?"  
"I'm sure it will, Elecman." Said Camwood, as they finally reached the halfway point, with a rest bit. They then scaled the tower.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Light was explaining a bit of technology to Mega man to give to Elecman.

"...So that anyone, or anypony, can be slowly and magically turned back into their human or pony selves and live on!" as he finished the explanation of the new invention the "Anti-Cupcake Reviver".

"I got it, Professer! I will give it to Elec Man soon," Said mega man. "See you, Doctor Light!"

As the two heros slowly scaled the mountain, camwood slowly started to be worn out. "Were is the-" His words were cut short by amazment. Ponyville was in sight! The massive, dry, stone mountian stood really DID stand between the heros and ponyville. "We could make a enlightening rest spot here!" Said elecman, standing on the top of the mountain, which was flat. "I wonder what made the top of the mountain flat so it can support sleeping human beings..." Camwood said, before streching. "I guess we should mine a hole here with my trusty pickaxe!" he said. The one hero mined and mined and mined... Until he had made a shelter with a torch for a light and a door. He made a bed for him and the other hero with blankets and a pillow. "I always keep trusty things in a backpack." Said our hero Camwood, before coming with an idea. "Maybe we should block off the enterence with this durable cobblestone." Said camwood. "Will that be good enough to let us see the lights?" asked elecman. "It should work!" replied Cawood. The two dozed off... The cobblestone worked as defence, to say the least. In the morning, camwood removed the cobble. "Lets get out of here!" said camwood, waking up elecman.

"How will we get down here with a zap?" asked elecman, looking down. "Don't worry!" said camwood. He sat on the side of the mountain towards ponyville. "Grab and hold my hand, elecman." Said Camwood. "Fiiine..." replied elecman. "BOMBS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Said camwood, as the two sled down the mountain on camwood's bum, elecman grabbing onto him. By the time the two were down, elecman could only say one thing.

"When did the laws of physics not see the light?"

They were at ponyville now, at least? Was it safe? Were they late? The pondering was interrupted by mega man running off for elecman. "Who is that guy?" was the first thing mega man would ask before giving the device to elecman. "Did he save the world from discord? He seems familiar." said megaman. All Camwood would say was "Yep."

"Dr. Light told me to give this to you two!" said mega man, giving the Anti-Cupcake Reviver to them. "Use this to revive the killed and cupcaked ponies, or humans!" Said megaman. "I have to go or pinkie might hear us!"

As the two entered, pinkie has finished off fluttershy. "She just killed fluttershy that bastard." Murmured camwood, angry as all get out. Pinkie's room was locked, but pinkie opened the door and dashed to another locked room, spinning the heros and stunning them. "Thank GOD she didn't notice us." Thought camwood. The two got up, and peeked in the locked door pinkie was going to. Apparently, all the dead ponies who were cupcakes were there. Elecman detected all 4 already dead ponies, rainbow dash, big mac, rarity, and now fluttershy. The cries of the ponies locked in her basement were faintly heard. "Lets head to the basement and see how shocking it is..." whispered elecman, to camwood.

When the two entered, they saw ALL OF PONYVILLE'S PONIES IN IT. And at the biggest cages were celestia and luna. "...Who are you two?" asked celestia when the two walked to their cages. "NO TALKING TO... WHOEVER THOSE- WAIT A SECOND!" shouted pinkie. But Pinkie was stomping to the basement. At the last seconds, camwood found a trap door to more basement; where a few more ponies hid. "WHERE ARE THEY?" shouted pinkie at celestia. "I-i don't know!" said celestia, lying to pinkie just to keep the heros alive.

"GOOD," shouted pinkie. "I HOPE YOU NEVER HEAR FROM THEM AGAIN!" she proceeded to stomp off to her main room to think of who to slaughter next. She surprisingly didn't notice derpy's cage opened. As camwood and elecman exited the lower basement, the two whispered their names and mentioned they would save them from pinkie. "OK..." whispered celestia. The two quietly left the basement. The two hid and ended up sleeping for 24 hours in the hidden area. Surprisingly, pinkie did not notice the two. Were the heros going to win?

By the time the heros woke up, they heard pinkie slaughtering someone... But the pony sounded farmiliar. Pinkie's evil laughs were heard, and she even said "LETS SEE YOU RULE AFTER THIS!" so it had to be... CELESTIA!

Camwood bust down the door in anger. "HERO!" Shouted celestia. "SAVE ME FROM H-" her mouth was taped shut. "MMMPH! MPH MMPH!" which meant "HEROOO! SAVE MEE!" is what celestia was trying to say.

"IF ONLY I DEALT WITH YOU TWO BACK THEN! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GENIUS! IT'S THE ONLY MISTAKE I HAVE EVER MADE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Shouted pinkie.

"After you rained depression upon cutman, and tried to destroy the world, I think I give you en-lightening shock therapy! Haha!~" laughed elecman.

"Wha-tha-WHY YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I WILL MAKE YOU A CUPCAKE WITH A LOUD, LOUD, STAB! BEHOLD, MY TRUE FIGHTING SKILL! HAHAHA!" Shouted pinkie.

"You wanna bring it, pinkie? You better have thought twice," shouted camwood. "You broke my life again when you killed dash, now I must defeat you..."

All elecman said before battling was...

"ENERGIZE!"

Thus the fight began. Pinkie started throwing knifes EVERYWHERE! But elecman could somehow jump on them and jump on pinkie, but when he did it enough... Pinkie started to bleed. "AGHHH! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! Time for my ultimate tatic..." pinkie said. She had a death grip on elecman and camwood, tying the two together and pulling out a sword. "Say goodbye..." she murmured. But then.. That farmiliar whistle tune played at the last moments to interrupter her.

"Dwedwedweeee, dwedweee...~" It must be... Protoman! Protoman teleported in, and with bombman.

"Halt, you stupid pony. Don't hurt those two." Said protoman.

"WHY SHOULD I, YOU DUMB PROTOTYPE!" shouted pinkie to protoman.

"I don't follow ord-" But he was cut short by being tied up too, as pinkie released an evil laugh...

"PINKIE PIE... YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN -! I'M AT THE END OF MY FUSE OF ANGER! PREPARE FOR THE BLAST!" shouted bomb man, shaking ponyville with rage. He pulled out a massive bomb, which he CHUCKED AT PINKIE PIE, not only leaving her helpless, but freeing the three new friends. Protoman and bombman joined in! Elecman finished her remaining strength.

Pinkie was covered in blood, scars, and her hair was zapped and turned black due to ashes. "WHY, YOU... This called for a temporary retreat!" said pinkie. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO IT! I WILL DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN YOU DEPRESSED MY SHINING BROTHER, CUTMAN! DIE, PINKIE!" shouted elecman. The four charged an attack and fired at her at the same time. All of pinkie's blood was released and she was dead.

"You did it... You saved us!" shouted celestia.  
Elecman jumped a victory jump saying the words everyone likes.  
"I WIN! Naturally..."

Later...

After pinkie pie was killed for good, the heros decided to save the remaining ponies. Bombman and protoman set out to free the people of ponyville. Camwood freed celestia, who had her horn and her wings cut off already. "I'll see if my girlfriend can make a potion to get those back..." said camwood, walking her out, along with some residents of ponyville. But elec man saved the 4 killed ponies when all was well. Bombman and protoman were back home.

Elecman found all of the dead ponies souls in a hidden jar. "I'll hold that for you, elecman." said camwood. Elecman grabbed the cupcakes of the four ponies and ran off to go home to use the Anti-Cupcake Reviver.

As the two made it to dr. lights lab, cutman and roll were looking at the heros wondering if they were OK. But the two noticed the second hero was camwood. "At least he's OK," said cutman. "But why is elec man carrying the cupcake... s..." He broke down. Little did he know they were OK.

As elecman found a good place to use the reviver, camwood dashed in with no one noticing him with the jar as elecman used the reviver on the cupcakes. They glowed and glimmered. An hour later, bthey cupcakes started to take shape of a filly... Then 2 hours after that, a kid... And 21 hours later after that, they were at their full bodies, and the glowing stopped and they could be seed. Camwood opened the jar of souls to they could be alive. It worked!

By the time all the ponies had weakly caught a glimpse, derpy walked in, and celestia did too. "What happened...? Why am I alive... And why am I sadly 20% weaker," said dashie. "I think I know, yes, it's coming back to me... My first question is where am I..." "You are at my lab," said Dr. Light. "My question is who are you? Were you the one killed by pinkie and made cutman cry?" But before dash could reply...

"!" screamed cutman, running to her, instantly snuggling her close. "I. Missed you..." he said, smiling, and crying tears of joy. "But who are you...?" asked dashie. "Cutman!" cutman answered with a sob of joy. "I'm... Rainbow Dash. But what happened to me...? Wait, it's coming back slowly..." she said. Derpy rubbed celestia's back, knowing that her powers were stripped and wanted to care. She looked at camwood with her derped eyes. "CAMWOODYY!" she said, as she hug tackled camwood.

"Um... Hug?" asked fluttershy. "Yes." said derpy, hugging her and giving her a muffin. But fluttershy felt something bumping in her belly... "Huh?" she simply said. Oilman looked. "Hey, 'shy, you are gonna have a baby! Congrats girl!" oilman exclaimed. "Really?" fluttershy said, before fangirling off to dr. light for a hug.

After the two pegasus were taken care of, Rarity asked "What about me?" to all of them. "I think you will be fine. If that blasted pinkie didn't cut off my wing, i'd likely cover you with one to pat your back..." Celestia said. "And me?" asked big mac. "I'm sure you two should be fine," said Guts man. "I hope! Heheh..." he had a sweatdrop. "I'm sure they will," Said cutman, petting rainbow dash, as she was freaking out due to remembering her now near death experience...

Thanks to the victorious ELECMAN and CAMWOOD, the world of living things was saved from pinkie's doom. Pinkie has been completely taken care of, dead and banished. Celestia got her wings and her horn back via. magic, and later, fluttershy had her foal. But tomorrow so does derpy. But that is another day...

But for now, all I can say is...

FIGHT, ELECMAN AND CAMWOOD, FOR EVERLASTING PEACE!

**~THE END~**

NOTES: Camwood IS ME!


End file.
